


Words Unspoken

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Het, Het and Slash, Multi, Slash, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-23
Updated: 2011-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Words Unspoken

Al stood nervously awaiting the arrival of the bride. The church was full, people chatting softly. He really wasn't sure he could go through with this. The urge to bolt was overwhelming.

"You seem more nervous than I am and I'm the one getting married," Scorpius said quietly.

Al took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. "Just hope I haven't forgot my speech for the reception," he replied and Scorpius laughed.

As his cousin Rose walked down the aisle, Al's heart clenched. He'd never forgive himself for not telling Scorpius how he really felt about him. 

Now it was too late.


End file.
